skylandscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn
By all known records, dragons vanished from the Skylands aeons ago. However, their legacy lives on in the form of the dragonborn. Humanoid reptiles, they cling to the warmer climes that benefit their anatomy. Proud, strong, and long-lived, they are believed to hold ancient arcane secrets passed down by their great draconic ancestors. Few dragonborn are willing to comment on these rumors, but it is hard to dispute that ancient magic runs in their blood. Racial Traits *'+2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence. '''For all their "arcane secrets", dragonborn are not very scholarly. Their draconic strength typically makes up for this. *'Reptile': Dragonborn are Humanoids with the Reptile subtype. *'Medium:' Dragonborn are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Darkvision: Dragonborn can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *'''Energy Resistance: Choose from acid, cold, fire, electricity. Gain resist 5 to that element. *'Breath Weapon:' As a standard action, a dragonborn can breathe a 15-foot cone of the same element the dragonborn resists, dealing 1d6 per two character levels, max 5d6. Reflex save for half damage (DC = 10+Con+1/2 level). Usable once per day. *'Scaly Hide': Dragonborn get a +2 natural armor bonus to AC. *'Dragon's Bite': Dragonborn possess a natural bite attack that deals 1d3 damage. *'Strong Lungs': Dragonborn can hold their breath for a number of rounds equal to 4 times their Constitution Modifier. *'Languages': Dragonborn begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Bonus languages include Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Auran, Terran, and Ignan. Favored Class Options Nobody has added Favored Class Options for Dragonborn yet! Racial Archetypes This race has no Racial Archetypes yet! New Racial Feats These feats can only be taken by dragonborn characters. Extra Breath Weapon You possess deeper reserve of draconic energy than most dragonborn. *'Prerequisite:' Dragonborn *'Benefit: '''You can use your breath weapon ability an additional time per day. *'Special:' You can take this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Cautious Breath You have learned how to control your breath weapon, to save your allies from becoming collateral damage. *'Prerequisite: Dragonborn, Con 13 *'''Benefit: When using your breath weapon ability, you may exclude a number of creatures from the blast equal to your Constitution modifier. Kiss of Death Sometimes, the best way to use your breath weapon is up close and personal. *'Prerequisite:' Dragonborn, Improved Grapple *'Benefit:' Instead of maintaining a grapple normally, you can attempt to deliver your breath weapon attack by making a CMB check with a -5 penalty. If successful, you deal damage to the grappled creature equal to your breath weapon ability, ignoring any resistances but not immunities. If the check fails, the creature is no longer grappled and you do not expend a use of your breath weapon. Encircling Breath You have learned to warp the draconic energy in your breath weapon into new and helpful patterns. *'Prerequisite: '''Dragonborn, base attack bonus +9 *'Benefit:' You may use your breath weapon as the Wall of Flame spell, with a caster level equal to your hit dice. The duration of the effect is 1 round/level. *'Special:''' This feat may not be used at the same time as the Cautious Breath feat.